A New Kind of Demigod Hybrid
by Besieged
Summary: There's a new kind of Demigod in town and his name is Aaron Dark. He wasn't created by being born with a god's blood, he was born when three god's weapons of power hit each other. He took thousands of years to form into a human and he was formed into a baby, he knows nothing about his creation until Chiron comes along. There will be updates, plz reveiw. This is my first Fanfic!
1. I'm a Very Strange Demigod

Chapter one I'm a Very Strange Demigod

Aaron

It was dark, and I was scared, don't get me wrong I'm not afraid of the dark, but I am afraid of what was in this particular area of darkness. I had made it all the way from Wisconsin I had been chased by a fury almost killed by a Cyclops and had three broken fingers, courtesy of a nice manticore who thought it would be polite to slam my fingers into the wall. Now how was I supposed to shoot my bow, it was my best weapon I had been shooting since I was three, and had even made three of my own bows but without my fingers I couldn't shoot something that was a foot in front of me. So I tried to improvise and grabbed one of those samurai swords from the gift shops, the ones made of wood, but all that did was slow them down. My protector Jeice had told me to go to long island far out into the country until I reached these huge strawberry fields, and sure enough there they were. Yet there was another problem on my hands, out around me somewhere there was a serpent of some kind it turned the grass yellow just by touching it! Freaky right? Well I didn't just want to make a run for it, but I couldn't stand out here all day so I decided to yell for help in the dead of night. At first nothing happened but then I heard a rustling in the grass and a boy with black hair, green eyes and a sense of power about him stormed out into the open. He looked around wildly and came to me, "What's after you?" He asked. "A-a serpent of some kind", I stammered. He nodded and screamed out, "Basilisk!" People rushed out with high powered flashlights and shone them quickly over the ground until they found the snake. Before I even had the chance to blink there was a spear through its head. I stared at the small animal and looked at the spear thrower; she looked like she belonged in a body building magazine. She wore combat boots, a camouflage XXXL jacket, and had stringy brown hair. A girl with blonde hair and a deep California tan took me into the camp and as soon as we had reached the fire a lyre burned above my head, "Okay how are you son of Apollo?" she asked. I shook my head, "Not good three of my fingers are broken and I think I'm going crazy." The girl nodded, "We all seem crazy but what happened to you really did happen, you have a very strong aura for a son of Apollo." "Wait a second are you telling me the gods are real!" I asked. She nodded and after a long pause said, "Yes I am my name is Annabeth what's yours?" "It's Aaron, Aaron Dark." Annabeth looked off into the distance, "I am a daughter of Athena, and I'm sure you'll be happier here than with all the monsters out there." She pointed to the great big hill that led to the entrance of Camp Half Blood. Chiron came out to greet me and as soon as our eyes met his expression turned grave, "It's you!" He said with astonishment. Annabeth looked puzzled and Chiron quickly covered up his expression. He told me to come with him to the big house, a sky blue three story tower. When we walked inside he took me to the attic and told me these exact words, "You are not like the others Aaron Dark…. You were born because of a fight, not an affair with a mortal…. Do you know your mother?" I shook my head I had grown up in an orphanage. "You see a millennia ago Apollo, Poseidon, and Zeus had a huge fight, when all three of their weapons of power met at the same time a mass of energy was thrown down into the mortal world, it took thousands of years to form, but here you are. Yes you are a real person, but instead of having the unique abilities of one god you have the abilities of three, only each is on a smaller scale than if you were a full child of one god." I nodded the words he had told me swirling in my head. "You will grow and understand soon you may only tell one person, and they must be able to keep a secret. The least amount of people that know the better, you will be the start of a new prophecy. I nodded and he told me to go and claim a spot in the Apollo cabin. I trudged off, wondering about all the things Chiron had told me. When I walked into the cabin I was introduced to everyone and given a bed to sleep in, they explained the chore system and all the events that go on here like tomorrow Friday was capture the flag. I told them that I understood and went to bed. We woke up to a horn being blown. "Awe crap, I forgot we were starting capture the flag in the morning!" Said Harold who slept right above me. We all got up and got dressed and ran out to the mess hall where we picked up our armor and for me my weapons. Chiron personally handed me a bow and a well-balanced short sword. I nodded my thanks and we charged to our side of the forest. I saw the kid who had been the first one out there to help me and stuck with him, best of all he seemed to like me. "So who's your godly parent Percy?" "Oh I'm son of the old kelp god Poseidon." He replied. I leaned over and asked home, "Can you keep a secret?" He nodded his head and I continued telling him everything Chiron had told me. He looked mind blown but he shook his head and said, "Than stick with me, we can talk after the battle." I nodded and stayed right behind him. ocument here...


	2. A Find an Enemy

Chapter two I Find a New Enemy

It was a good thing that Chiron had given me nectar to heal my fingers, otherwise I couldn't do anything, and I'd probably have to it in the sidelines. As Percy and I charged through the forest I realize that were using real blades and blunted arrows, so don't get shot, I told myself. I nocked an arrow as we ran and I shot a boxing glove arrow (not all of them had to be blunt arrows) at a charging enemy. He took it right on the top of his forehead and did a half backflip landing on his stomach. I grimaced as I thought of the pain that must be coursing through his head and stomach. Percy parried a sword thrust and I slapped the opposing sword man in the face with my bow. He whirled around to face me when Percy slammed the hilt of his sword into the top of his helmet. I turned, just in time to see an enemy archer shoot a boxing glove at me. I tackled Percy as the glove flew right over our heads, "Thanks." He said. I nodded and unsheathed my short sword, it was time to get cracken, I thought to myself. I charged a smaller sized boy who looked at least a year younger than me. He swung with experience but my instincts kicked in and I quickly parried and disarmed him. I kicked him in the stomach and he went down, hard as a rock. He rolled over clutching his stomach; Percy appeared at my side and said; "Now that is what I'm talking about! That was great! You're a natural!" I smiled and blushed at his praise then turned back to the battle field ready to take on more crazed teenagers. As I charged I noticed Percy wasn't at my side anymore, I stopped and looked around, then saw him being ganged up on by three of the Ares campers. I sheathed my sword and took out my bow, I nocked three arrows at once and let go of them on at a time. All three of the blunted metal found their mark, the back of the camper's helmet; Percy looked around and found me. "You know I thought it would be good for you to stick around me but I think that I might actually need to stick around you." I felt my face and ears turn red and said, "It was nothing, no problem." Percy shook his head and we went back to the fight. I shot arrows from afar over powered or out maneuvered enemies and best of all, did it all with my new friend Percy. We found the flag under a huge oak tree, I looked it over and saw two kids in the tree, I didn't cry out but acted like I hadn't notice them. "Go grab the flag Perc!" I urged him. "No you should it is your first capture the flag!" I shook my head and after a few minutes of arguing Percy went to go grab the flag, I took my bow out and turned around, acting like I was guarding him, then whirled around and shot both of the kids out of the tree. They fell on their backs on either side of Percy; he smashed both of their helmets with the hit of his sword to make sure they wouldn't interfere, then grabbed the flag and tossed it to me. I caught it and took off Percy close behind me, I was well on my way when things started to get ruff, more Ares campers surrounded Percy, when I turned to help though he just yelled, "GO!" So I shot off like a rocket, running faster than I had even known possible. I dodged arrows and swords and soon had a few of my own teammates surrounding me, making it almost impossible to reach me. We crossed the creek and the banner's design changed to the Symbol of Apollo. I was lifted onto my teammates shoulders and felt a great rush of victory, I already felt at home. Percy ran out of the woods with a few minor bruises but he looked okay to me, and he came up to me at my cabin he said, "Wow! Now that was awesome, but I think that kid you kicked in the stomach is mad, his name is Johnny and trust me he is a devil from the Hermes cabin so watch yourself." I nodded and replied, "sorry for leaving you back there….." I truly felt bad that I had just left my new found friend behind but of course he said, "It was no biggy I had just gotten away from them when you crossed the creek." I nodded and we walked down to the mess hall for breakfast. On the way I saw Johnny staring at me, and he looked **mad**, I've never seen anyone glare that hard. He pointed to me then slid his thumb over his throat, meaning that: I'm dead. Now I don't want to sound arrogant…. But he didn't seem all that tuff to me, yeah I have to watch out for traps and stuff, but he couldn't beat me one on one. I didn't even think he'd come up and challenge me, boy was I wrong. So Percy and I are eating breakfast when Johnny comes over and say, "Hey, Aaron I'll be waiting at the arena around noon, be there so I can kick your sorry little Greek butt!" I laughed just to show how much I thought this guy was out of his league. When he stormed off Percy said, "It's a trap, there baiting you." I looked at him and smiled, "You should come with me; you know, hide somewhere and if they cheat come in and help me!" Percy nodded and we talked about the fight for a little bit, then Annabeth sat down and we started talking about chore times and shower rotations. I could tell that Annabeth and Percy were dating just by the way they looked at each other; they probably had some long history I knew nothing about. After I finished breakfast I walked over to the Apollo cabin and grabbed my weapons, than went to the arena early. Percy had been right, Johnny was already constructing the trap, it was a trip wire with a huge net that covered the whole arena. If I could hear correctly it sounded like it was electric too, I shook my head, of all the cheap tricks in the world… Once it was around noon I walked over acting like I hadn't seen anything, Johnny had stationed himself at the other side of the arena. (Which I've just been told is supposed to be a training room!) He wants me to charge him, well if you want a charge your gonna get one! I thought.


	3. I Get To Lead a Quest

Chapter Three I get to lead a quest!

I ran leaped over the trip wire and slammed my shoulder into Johnny, all in seconds. The look on his face was priceless, I still laugh about it today. Johnny jumped up and drew his sword; my sword came out in a flash. He swung a nice and steady swing, and I ducked under it and hit Johnny with an upper cut. I had hit him hard and we soared around five feet in the air, just before we started to fall I kicked Johnny in the stomach and he rolled in midair until he landed flat on his back on the ground. I could see he was breathing hard and there was a little blood trickling down his mouth. I got into my ready stance but Johnny game up and anything I said about angry glares earlier is not true, his eyes were almost able to glare bullet holes into me, I charged and tripped him, driving me foot into his ankle, again he flipped over and onto his back. I walked back towards Johnny but stayed just out of his reach, he looked up and said, "Mercy you win." This was followed by many coughs, and so I helped him up and left the arena, but right after I hopped over the trip wire, I stepped on it, triggering the trap which was intended for me. Johnny screamed as he got electrocuted and after a minute or two I had mercy on him and went over to the control box and shut it off.

Then I just walked away, leaving him stuck in his own trap, but then of course Johnny always thought ahead, and as soon as I had gone five feet from the arena I was sacked by a bunch of guys from the Ares cabin, I struggled and yelled for Percy, but when he came I was already unconscious and bleeding, my attackers already gone. I woke up on my bed with a horrible headache and a bunch of bruises, then I remembered all that had happened. That no good idiot Johnny, I should have left the electricity on! I thought. I sat up and the pain doubled, but Harold came in with some nectar and ambrosia so I knew I'd be okay. Right then though, I was not happy, not happy at all. I could feel the anger coursing threw me, when Harold gave me the nectar he jumped back and said, "Ouch, I've never been shocked like that before!" I apologized and drank the nectar and ate one square of ambrosia, the bruises faded and my headache went away completely. I walked down to the lake and saw Jeice my protector / friend / satyr. I ran up and gave him a great big bear hug, "Where have you been!" I said exasperated. "Oh I had to go bring a few more kids here, but I'm on break for the next month so we can sit back and enjoy!" I nodded my smiling head, wow this almost totally makes up for being beat u by those Ares campers. We sat there and talked for a while but my archery class was in a few minutes so I had to go. At the archery class for experts (Everyone else looked really surprised that I was there) we shot at flying targets, like clay pigeons and stuff and we shot at fast moving ground troops, they had set up moving targets and we were expected to hit a bull's-eye every time! I actually did really good, I was one of the top kids in my class, but then Chiron said something about rock climbing on a lava wall and I almost wet my pants. When we got there Chiron "allowed" me to go first. I might as well have run up the cliff side, I didn't even know I could climb so well, but hey I did it and didn't even get close to the lava! I went down to the pavilion and hung out with Percy, just playing basketball, which apparently since I'm a descendent of Apollo I'm very good at it. Later that evening a girl named Rachael who was apparently the oracle (weird huh?) came out and talked to me. She told me she felt another great prophecy coming and that it was so close she thought she might just say it today, but she told me she wasn't sure. When we were walking to lunch though, her eyes turned green and her voice turned old and legend like. Something had taken her over, a couple of kids ran out with a stool and put it down right behind her, she sat down and started to speak,

_"Aaron Dark shall lead the quest to which the world will rise or fall, for lost in Time's breath is the blade of death. Three half-bloods will travel to the realm of shadows, two will come back and one will stay behind, you will find the blade up in the old willow tree, where you all will travel to time himself. A son of Poseidon must answer his call with a daughter of Athena to take the fall, only when you succeed, will he give you what you seek. And don't you dare forget Aaron Dark that you are the one who will wield this blade, it is yours until Time himself lays down to rest. This is as much a burden as it is a gift; remember these words because they speak of your future great pain."_

I shuddered at the next "Great Prophecy", it sounded like nothing good would come out of this quest. "Now", Chiron said, "Aaron you are obviously the leader of this quest so you may choose a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena." "Well there are too many sons of Poseidon to pick, I'm gonna go with, Percy. And for the daughter of Athena Annabeth." Chiron nodded his head and Percy and Annabeth came over one standing on either side of me. "Now to a council meeting, Aaron come along." I followed the group of Cabin Leaders and we sat around a big ping pong table, Chiron started off by asking, "Anyone had an idea were you're going first?" I raised my hand and said, "Yes, it said to the big willow tree, there was a huge willow tree in a farm near my house and it never seemed to age, they even called the area around it Time's Gate before they planted the tree there." Chiron nodded his head, "There was a fight amongst the god's earlier today, and they said if Aaron does not get the blade and bring it to Olympus they will destroy camp Half Blood." Everyone looked shocked, "This isn't like a repeat of the master bolt is it?" Percy asked. Chiron shook his head, "It is somewhat like the quest but for very different reasons. I will tell you three later, Aaron fill her in on what I told you." He pointed to Annabeth so once we left the council table I told her everything Chiron had told me in the beginning.


	4. My Quest Begins With a Bang!

Chapter four My Quest Begins with a Bang!

Percy

I know I have been on dozens of quests before, but this time it felt different, and I admit I was spooked. I almost told Aaron that I'm not coming, but that would ruin everything, not to mention that I didn't want to let Aaron down. So I went up the hill with Aaron and Annabeth after I had packed my things. Of course I had riptide and Annabeth had her Yankee's cap, but Aaron didn't have anything, well I must have jinxed the world because right after I had that thought Chiron came up. "Aaron, the kids in the Hephaestus cabin made you this, along with the help of Tyson." He handed Aaron a bow, when Aaron twisted the top the bow shrunk down into a small wrist watch. Then Chiron pulled out a small box, containing a small sapphire, "This is from Poseidon himself, it will help you in many ways, it is for you and" he pulled out another box and handed it to Percy, "this one's for you." He turned around and started to walk off then turned back and said, "Oh! And I almost forgot!" He pulled out a big blue whistle, "Blow in it." He said calmly. He handed it to Aaron and the he opened his mouth wide-

Aaron

Tweeet! The high pitched noise was almost too much for my ears, but a Pegasus the color of my whistle flew down and neighed. "This Pegasus has been waiting for you for almost two years; I hadn't showed the campers because he wouldn't let anyone ride him, now I know why." He smiled and motioned for me to get on. Percy called Blackjack and Porkchop and we all mounted. We rode off into the sky, my Pegasus flying up updrafts and spinning in midair, it was the most exhilarating feeling of my life, before I got blasted out of the sky. It all happened so fast, if it hadn't been for Percy I wouldn't have known what happened at all.

I was soaring through the wind when my Pegasus swerved; an explosion burst no more than five feet away from me. I looked around but my Pegasus, (I decided to name him Blue Streak) swerved again to avoid the invisible grenades. I looked back but Percy and Annabeth weren't there anymore, I swung around and finally saw our attackers, a Cyclops with a grenade launcher! Where do they get this stuff! I turned Streak to face the Cyclops and charged, once we were within ten feet I leaped and slashed at the Cyclops with my new sword, my sword sliced through him like butter, and he exploded into a bunch of monster dust. I looked around and saw Percy and Annabeth fighting a whole lot more Cyclopes, at least a dozen. I pressed the button on my watch and pulled an arrow out of my boot. That's one of the very many weird things about me, I'll use a quiver, but I don't mind sticking arrows in my boots. I shot an explosive arrow and took out a couple; suddenly I was on my back a huge lion on top of me. I shook my head, I saw at least five of everything, for example I saw five lions about to eat my face off. I recoiled as I realized what was happening, I unsheathed my sword but the lion just swatted it away. An idea popped into my head, I pulled out the small box and held onto the sapphire. Water shot out from the sapphire, instantly healing me and giving me strength, I could tell it was salt water, and that it would make me much more powerful. I lifted the lion off me and reached for my sword, the lion pounced, I grabbed my sword and wheeled around, the blade hit the lion sending him flying to the side. Yet somehow, it didn't break the skin, I shook my head, pointed my sword at the lion and screamed a blood curling, wordless battle cry.

A bolt of lightning shot down and onto the tip of my sword, then shot off at the lion. Well my plan worked and didn't work, the power of Zeus canceled the power of Poseidon so all the water went back into the sapphire, but the bolt had killed the lion, leaving only a pelt behind. I walked over and picked it up, I put it on and the mist made it look like a leather jacket. I smiled realizing what I had just killed, it hadn't been a real lion, it had been a nemean lion! Of course, I thought to myself, how could I be so stupid? Percy ran over and said, "That was frecan awesome!" Annabeth nodded her head in agreement. We mounted our pegasi once again and flew off, trying to make up for lost time. "I wonder… Who would send those monsters after us, surly not the Gods, they need me to succeed…" Percy nodded his head, "Yeah I was wondering about that too." Annabeth was quiet; she seemed to be thinking rather hard. "I got it!" She exclaimed so suddenly, I almost fell off of Streak. "I think its Hades, he must want the blade for himself, you know, being the master of death." We debated about it a little longer when a voice talked to me, "Do not blame Hades, it is I, Time, who sent the monsters after you, I will not let you take my blade." Then the voice left, I told Percy and Annabeth what I had heard and we agreed that it was probably Time that tried to kill us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 My Watch Breaks and We have a Training Session

Aaron

On our next break (in a small coffee shop) there was a girl with black hair with dark purple ends that emanated pure power. She walked over to the counter and asked for a muffin, the cashier ringed it up, but never charged her, just stood there. I walked over and ordered a Frappuccino but the cashier made me pay full price! As I walked back, the girl stared at me, I prayed that I didn't look stupid in anyway. She walked over to my table and asked me to talk to her, she pulled me over to the vending machine, "Finally you're here!" She said like we'd known each other for years. "Um, who exactly are you?" I asked politely. She gawked at me then laughed, "Stop playing games, I'm your best friend Kerra, remember!" I shook my head, "No I'm sorry I don't…" She glared at me then gave me a little shove, like a friend would and said, "Okay, you can stop the act now! You have to remember me, I'm a daughter of Hephaestus!" She sounded truly stressed and the voice started ringing in my head. Time laughed and said, "You've been around longer than you might think, don't worry I only took a few of your memories away."

The memory surged into my head, Kerra and I running away in Wisconsin, the massive crush I had the few days we had dated and then the massive monster army that had separated us. "Oh my, the memories just surfaced! I thought you'd be at the other side of the world!" She nodded her head, "I almost did, but apparently cruises don't let delinquents aboard." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. She stepped closer and we embraced, she still smelled like ginger and she still had all the hidden strength I remembered. I went and explained to Annabeth and Percy to the best of my abilities about my relationship with Kerra. They agreed that she could come along but only if I had complete faith she wouldn't turn. I nodded my head and finally sipped me Frappuccino. Kerra came over and asked where we are going, I explained to her about camp half blood and of my new quest. She nodded her head but stayed silent.

Once we all left the coffee shop an arrow hit my watch, it flew apart, half turned into a bow and half stayed a watch. I looked around but couldn't find the unseen watch assassin. I groaned, my first epic weapon destroyed! Kerra looked it over helplessly, and came up shaking her head, she did pull out an arm gauntlet and gave it to me. "Pull on the hand bar." I looked it over and saw that the gauntlet ran down to my glove and ended with a bar just above my hand. I clenched my hand and the gauntlet sprung out into a shield. I smiled but gave it back to Kerra, "Thanks but I'll just have to do without another mechanism." She shrugged and put it on herself, and boy was I glad she did. The unseen watch murder revealed himself and shot at Kerra, thee shield sprung to life, deflecting the arrow, she pulled out her knife and threw it at the black figure. He fell, the knife had hit him square in the chest. I ran to the body and looked it over, "Anyone ever heard of SPQR?" I asked. The body had a tattoo that seemed to be burned into his arm it had three lines under the letters SPQR. Percy shook his head, "No but he seems to be a demigod, Apollo by the look of it." Annabeth agreed and looked more closely at his weapons. "Oh my god, Percy, Aaron, Kerra, his weapons are made of gold!" We looked at them and saw the thick gold that headed his arrows and made the blade of the knife on his belt. I grabbed a small pouch he had been wearing, it was labeled, Jason's with again the stupid SPQR over it. I opened the bag and found a single gold coin. I picked it up and flicked it off my thumb, it turned into a sword in midair, I caught it and slashed at the air. I smiled, "This more than makes up for my watch." I tossed the sword up and it turned back into a coin again. I put it in my pocket, this was a great discovery SPQR means awesome weapons for free.

I turned to Percy and said, "Let's find a place and practice; I want to try out my new sword!" Percy nodded and led me into a back alley. "Okay so the rules are that there is no maiming it is tag team so you have to tag your partner to have a break, you can either be knocked out or tap." After everyone agreed Kerra and I stood at one end of the alley and Percy and Annabeth at the other. I flipped my new gold coin and caught the sword; Percy morphed his pen into a sword. We charged each other, both of us not slowing at all, we both leaped and our swords met sending spark all around. I whirled around and swung but Percy parried it and lashed out with the flat of his blade. I ducked under his attack and slammed my shoulder into his chest. He landed on the ground but quickly jumped up, he charged and faked a low slash, I fell for it and jumped. He pulled his swing and slammed his shoulder into me. I hit the ground hard, but rolled back to my feet. I dived and swung at the side of Percy's head with the flat of my blade. He parried it but stumbled, and I advanced on him making him walk towards my end of the alley. Our swords glanced off each other as we swung and parried and jumped and rolled. It was tiring but I held out, Percy doing the same. He rolled under my legs and ran in the direction of Annabeth I threw my sword side armed and it spun and the handle hit his feet. He went tumbling to a stop, five feet away from Annabeth. I ran over and picked up my sword, Percy slowly got up and faced me, and man did he look **mad** he swung and hit me in the ribs with the flat of his blade then jerked back and whirled around trying to hit the same spot, but on my right. I parried the blow and jumped back allowing him to tag in Annabeth.

I let her drive me back, then tagged Kerra in, she leaped into the fight, whirling around with her short sword. Annabeth parried expertly with her dagger and tried to step closer to get in a good stab, but Kerra drove her back. After another half hour of the practice match we finally called it quits and called our Pegasi.


End file.
